Icon
The Icon is a man of many names: Ikes to H4L187, My Friday Night 6 O'Clock to Ryokles, and President to BIGPUN9999 just to name a few. When he first came to Board 8 in the Spring of 2004, he adopted a "gimmick" that instantly polarized the board: speaking in the third person. Some people hated it, most people loved it. That's a recurrent theme with much of what Icon does. His sarcastic manner in which he goes about his business has actually managed to piss off a number of people, mostly because they have no way of discerning between what's serious (not much) and what isn't (pretty much everything). So it goes. He has a reputation for being both pompous and elitist, but again, these are labels coming from the same people who believe the phrase "Internet. Serious Business" is something to live by, and not pass about in a joking manner. Despite all this (or maybe because of it), The Icon has risen to become one of the biggest names on the board. He's won numerous user contests, including the original User Season Battle, and was elected the second President of Board 8, beating out his competition in Sir Chris and Forceful Dragon. If you're wondering, his running mate was STA, further proof that the Internet is serious business. The Icon is currently best known for his vast knowledge of indie and alternative rock (most of which he makes up), which, if you ask him (and you are), is a pretty big step up from what he used to be known for: knowing only two things, attempting to get "that" topic to 500 with Ceej posting in it, having people ask him anything, and not completing anything -- although he still moonlights in that last one. Icon attends Simon Frasier University part-time where he's waiting until he wants to find out what to do with his life. The search isn't going well, but he's reading a lot of cool books. He also lives with his wife, CrissCrossCass, in their house which doubles as a museum for toasters and penguins. He has recently created a new award that is sweeping Board 8, The ICON Award. ...Which is now a festering corpse, which also happens to spinning in it's grave. Oh, right, BIGPUN once made ytmnd about him. You can see that here:President Icon YTMND. Neato! ICON SUCKS AT LIFE (Oi! Only I'm allowed to say things like that! -Jeeves) icon's left testicle is currently in the possession of AlecTrevelyan006 after a bet over the winner of Majora's Mask vs. Pokemon GSC. Icon's Favourite Bands For anyone who wants to know, a list of some of Icon's favourite bands and artists. Some of them may actually exist. * Sigur Ros * Tom Waits * The Smiths * The Velvet Underground * AIDS Wolf * Les George Leningrad * Joy Division * The Stone Roses * Cat Power * Martha Wainwright * Rufus Wainwright * The Fall * Aesop Rock LOL "Aesock" * DJ Shadow * Ryan Adams * Bjork * Tanya Tagaq * Lady Sovereign * M.I.A * Republica * Spice Girls * Bad Religion * Captain Beefheart * Iggy Pop * The Clash * The Cure * Radiohead * Air * Sufjan Stevens * M83 * The Juan Maclean * Mid 90s No Doubt * Celtic Moods * Dizzy Razcal * Wiley * Broken Social Scene * Immortal Technique * Cannibal Ox * K-Os * The Arcade Fire * Daily Dirty Sanchez * Godspeed You! Black Emporer * !!! *Kim Hiorthoy * Fire Animal Adjective And Some Random Punctuation Marks In Strange Places I was lying. Apart from Cat Power, none of them exist. Original Bio Icon is a popular user on Board 8. He is known for his vast musical knowledge, particularly indie rock. He also likes to talk in the third person. He won the first Usb and placed #3 in the most recent Top 100 users contest. His favourite band is Sigur Ros. It is rumoured that he and Tombs have eloped, but it is unlikely to be true since Tombs is too lazy to ever cross the Atlantic. Comments He's musically a cool person thing... yeah... Shut up. - zackattack12 wow, whoever edited this thing sucked at life. -transience ISP Number 128.151.71.20, I'm coming after you! -Icon bring it, punk! -128.151.71.20 Oh it is AWN! -Icon This article has a severe lack of me stabbing Icon with various hot pokers in unorthodox bodily locations. Yes indeedy. -Jeeves These comments lack pants - Cena I lack pants while reading this article. - Rad Link 5 Your face lacks pants. No, wait, what? - A Concerned Citizen If Daily Dirty Sanchez was a band, they'd be the best band ever. - Icon *Explodes* - oliphaunt Sounds just like one of those obscure indie bands you like Icon, it doesn't hurt you yourself partake in a Daily Dirty Sanchez lol m i rite?!?!? - ChaosTony, ex flunky Category:Users